


Drunken Cuddles

by Child_Of_Death



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drunkness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_Of_Death/pseuds/Child_Of_Death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seven, Nico, Reyna and Calypso have a party at Jason's house. With alcohol. Nico gets stoned, and Jason is left to care for him. Nico accidentally confesses to Jason. Let's see what happens the next morning, shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Cuddles

Nico did not want to go. He did not like parties, especially ones that involved his crush, Jason Grace. And the party was at his house. Jason Grace's house. Oh gods, all the fantasies that Nico has had about that place- 

"Nico, time to go!"

"Coming Hazel!"

Did he say how he really didn't want to go?

"This is going to be so much fun!" Squeeled Hazel. Nico gave his sister a small smile. Even if he didn't want to go, he'll go to make his sister happy.

"You ready guys?" Asked Frank. 

"Yup!" Replied Hazel.

Frank started up the car, and off they went. 

 

When they arrived at Jason's house, Nico was a little nervous. Jason opened the door. His hair was a mess, wore a superman sweatshirt and some ripped jeans. By no means should he look that good. Nico caught himself starting a little too long, and looked away, a slight blush adorning his face.

"Hey guys, hey Nico! Glad you could make it."

Jason opened the door wider and let everyone in. Nico scanned the room, and oh dear gods who gave Percy alcohol?

"Heyyyyyyy Nico!" Percy slurred. "Annabeth! Lookie, lookie, its Nico!"

"Yes, I can see that Percy."

"Nico di Angelo! That's his name!" Percy giggled and tried to stand up. Key word: tried. He ended up falling flat on his face. A drunk Leo burst out laughing. 

"Percy fell! Look Calypso! Percy f-fell! Hahahahaha" Calypso rolled her eyes. 

Piper was just giggling about something in a corner.

Jason chuckled. "I couldn't get the alcohol away from them. Every time I got close, Leo lit up and Percy soaked me. I need some new plumming..."

Hazel and Frank laughed, while Nico cracked a smile. 

"Well go on! Enjoy yourselves!" Said Jason. 

 

Jason regretted saying that sooooo much. Reyna and Annabeth were carrying a drunk Percy to Annabeth's car, who was shouting something about blue carrots and the apocalypse. Frank was carrying Hazel to the car because she fell asleep. Calypso and Jason brought Leo and Piper to the car.

"You sure you can make it Calypso?"

"Positive."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Just as Calypso drove off with her drunk boyfriend and Piper, Frank ran up to Jason.

"Jason, can Nico stay the night here? Percy tried to get into the back seat of our car, and threw up everywhere."

Jason's head screamed to say no, but really, who can resist having their drunk crush alone at their house?

"Sure." Jason said.

"Thanks so much! See ya tomorrow!" Frank ran off to his car, and after buckling Hazel in, drove off. Jason looked to Annabeth's car, and saw that Reyna and her managed to get Percy into the car. Jason walked over to say goodbye, when Percy rolled down the window and yelled   
"NICO BETTER BE ABLE TO WALK TOMORROW GRACE! HE SAID HE WOULD SPAR WITH MEEE!" Percy cackled, yes, cackled, and rolled up the window. Annabeth drove off, leaving Jason, who resembled a tomato. 

When Jason walked back inside, he was met by Nico trying to teach a chair how to play Mythomagic. 

"GO! ITS YOUR TURN! GO ALREADY!" 

Jason walked up to Nico and said "Okay, I think you've had enough to drink." Nico glared up at Jason. He looked at him for a minute, before saying   
"Superman is NOT blonde." Jason chuckled. "Well, good thing I'm not superman then."

Nico kept staring at Jason until he slurred "Why did ya *hic* dye your hair, *hic* superman? *hic* It looks *hic* stupid.*hic*"

Jason frowned. "Really?" He asked. Nico laughed. "Nope! It looks great! You look like....like....that guy *hic*.....with the face...." He squinted at Jason. "Y-you know that *hic* guy?" Jason smiled. "You mean Jason?" 

"JASON! THAT'S THE NAME! HE *hic* HE'S SO *hic* so...." "'So' what?" Asked Jason.

Nico looked at the floor, then back at Jason before whispering "Promise you won't yell Jason?" Jason chuckled. "Promise." He said. "W-well," started Nico, "I kinda *hic* like him. Like-like him. Though "hic* he doesn't like me b-back *hic*. Even though he broke up with that....that girl....what's her name....Peter?" Nico started laughing. "Peter. Hehehe. *hic*"

Jason was...well, shocked. Nico di Angelo, the guy Jason's been crushing on, liked him back. Jason went to say something to Nico, but he realized that he fell asleep. Jason smiled, and took Nico into his arms and carried him to his bed. After he put Nico down, Jason changed from his jeans into pajama pants and laid down with Nico. Nico curled up to Jason and murmered his name in his sleep. Jason smiled and pulled Nico close before drifting off to sleep.

 

 

'Holy shit.' Was the first thing that crossed Nico's mind the next morning. He was in Jason Grace's bed, with Jason Grace, cuddling him. Nico jumped out of bed, only receive the full force of his hangover. 

"Owww..." This seemed to wake Jason up, because he shot up and asked "Nico, what's wrong? What hurts? How bad is it? Can I help?" "C-can you get me some water?" Nico asked. Jason ran out of the room and returned less than a minute later with water. While Nico was drinking it, Jason cleared his throat and asked "Hey um...do you remember anything from last night?" Nico froze. "No...." "W-well um...do you want me to refresh your memory?" Nico looked at Jason, who was blushing, but to his credit, wouldn't look away from Nico. "Y-yeah, I guess..." Replied Nico. Jason took a deep breath, and leaned in, giving Nico a chaste kiss on the lips. When he pulled away, he saw the most adorable sight ever. Nico's face was completely red, his hair was everywhere, and his shirt was falling down on one shoulder. Jason had to resist the urge to go 'awww'. 

"I-I, you just...we...."

"You confessed to me last night." Said Jason. "You told me not to tell Jason, but...it was kinda hard since I am Jason."

Nico felt like his face was on fire. Had he actually done that? Jason took a deep breath and said "Nico. Will you do the honor of being my boyfriend?" Nico froze. Jason just asked him that. He confessed to Jason. Jason likes him back. Nico looked at Jason, and saw that he was dead serious. Holy shit this was happening. Nico took a deep breath, and said

"I'm not easy to handle, you know." Jason chuckled.   
"I know." Nico smiled and leaned in, but stopped to ask "Are you sure?" Jason's response was pulling Nico in for their second kiss.

'Dear gods,' Nico thought. 'I could get used to this.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did good!


End file.
